Power Rangers: Super Megaforce
é a vigésima primeira da franquia Power Rangers. A série continua com os uniformes de Tensou Sentai Goseiger, além de ser baseada em Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, a 35º temporada de Super Sentai. A continuação estreou no dia 15 de fevereiro de 2014, e segue com a linha comemorativa de 20 anos. A série chegou ao Brasil desde 20 de outubro de 2014 pelo Cartoon Network após terminar a primeira fase de Megaforce. Super Megaforce marcaria o último ano de Power Rangers na Nickelodeon, de acordo com o contrato combinado em 2011. Mas não será definitivamente a última saga da franquia, devido a renovação por mais dois anos (até 2016). ''História É uma continuação direta de Power Rangers: Megaforce. Agora o cruel Príncipe Vekar (irmão de Vrak) chegou com sua massiva Armada alienígena para conquistar a Terra. Para enfrentar essa nova ameaça, Gosei entrega aos Rangers morfadores e chaves especiais, que permitem morfar em "Super Megaforce". Usando esses novos poderes, também tem a incrível de habilidade de morfar em qualquer time de Rangers anteriores, tendo acesso a todos os poderes antigos. Fotos e Vídeos Super Megaforce complete.png|O grupo completo Legendary_morpher.jpg|Simbolo do Super Megaforce 10170953 811224275572056 1833419162 n.jpg|Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma e Orion Super_Megaforce_Rangers.jpg|Super Megaforce Rangers Troy - Super_Red_Ranger.jpg|Troy, o Super Megaforce Vermelho Noah_-_Super_Blue_Ranger.jpg|Noah, o Super Megaforce Azul Gia_-_Super_Yellow_Ranger.jpg|Gia, a Super Megaforce Amarela Jake_-_Super_Green_Ranger.jpg|Jake, o Super Megaforce Verde Emma_-_Super_Pink_Ranger.jpg|Emma, a Super Megaforce Rosa Legendary_Megazord.jpg|Megazord Lendário Legend_keys.jpg|Chaves Lendárias Legendary_Rangers.jpg|Rangers Lendários com Megaforce Super Megaforce.jpg|Super Megaforce Rangers e o Super Mega Skyship Smf.jpg|Megaforce Rangers, com o Super Megaforce Prata Super megaforce rangers screen intro.jpg|Capacetes dos Super Megaforce Rangers Power Rangers Super Megaforce - Official Teaser 1 (HD) Super Mega Ranger - Troy.jpg|Troy, o Ranger Vermelho Super Mega Ranger - Noah.jpg|Noah, o Ranger Azul Super Mega Ranger - Gia.jpg|Gia, a Ranger Amarela Super Mega Ranger - Jake.jpg|Jake, o Ranger Verde Super Mega Ranger - Emma.jpg|Emma, a Ranger Rosa Orion Ranger in intro.png|Orion, o Ranger Prata Power keys Megaforce into Super Megaforce 1.jpg Power keys Megaforce into Super Megaforce 2.jpg Power keys Megaforce into Super Megaforce 3.jpg Power keys Megaforce into Super Megaforce 4.jpg Power keys Megaforce into Super Megaforce 5.jpg 10170953 811224275572056 1833419162 n.jpg 1977106 810580955636388 1763390978 n (1).jpg Casey teaches Jake and Emma.jpg Capa (Post novo).png Super Megaforce Rangers Zords * '''Super Mega Skyship Zord:' É o zord do super mega ranger vermelho. Pode lançar lasers, voar e atirar pelos seus canhões laterais. Forma o torso e a cabeça do Legendary Megazord. * Super Mega Jet Zord: É o zord do super mega ranger azul. Pode lançar lasers e voar. Forma o braço direito do Legendary Megazord. * Super Mega Sub Zord: É o zord da super mega ranger rosa. Pode lançar lasers e submergir para debaixo d´água. Forma a perna direita do Legendary Megazord. * Super Mega Wheeler Zord: É o zord da super mega ranger amarela. Pode lançar lasers. Forma a perna esquerda do Legendary Megazord. * Super Mega Racer Zord: É o zord do super mega ranger verde. Pode lançar lasers e correr em alta velocidade. Forma o braço esquerdo do Legendary Megazord. 'Zords Auxiliares': São zords das temporadas anteriores dos Power Rangers com algumas diferenças. * Megazord Titã: Modo Dragão: É o Modo Dragão do Megazord Titã dos rangers místicos. As cores dos zords que criavam essa formação foram substituídas por preto e vermelho. Pode combinar com o Legendary Megazord. * Corredor Delta 1: É o zord do Ranger S.P.D. Vermelho. Pode combinar com o Legendary Megazord. * Zord Leão Vermelho: É o zord do Ranger da Força Animal Vermelho. Pode combinar com o Legendary Megazord em duas maneiras: uma com o poder dos rangers da força animal e a outra com o poder dos rangers samurais. * Mini Zord: É a junção das Esferas de Força 7 e 8. Sua cor agora é verde ao invés de azul. Pode combinar com o Legendary Megazord. 'Megazords em Super Megaforce' * Legendary Megazord: É a combinação dos primeiros cinco zords dos Rangers em Super Megaforce. ''Vilões * '''Príncipe Vekar:' É o irmão mais velho de Vrak e líder da Armada, é um dos principais vilões de Super Megaforce. Personagem interpretado por Jason Fitch. * Príncesa Levira: É uma cientista que trabalha junto com o príncipe Vekar. Personagem interpretado por Rebecca Parr. * Damaras: É um general que trabalha para o príncipe Vekar e a princesa Levira. Personagem interpretado por John Leigh. * 'X Borg: '''Os '''X Borg '''são os soldados da Armada. Milhares deles lutaram contra o exército de mais de uma centena de Power Rangers no mega Guerra. Arsenal *Legendary Morpher *Super Mega Saber *Super Mega Blaster *Legendary Ranger Keys *Super Mega Cannon Episódios Notas *Antes, acreditavam-se que a Toei iria refazer para a versão americana, tendo 94 rangers das 19 temporadas anteriores com mais alguns rangers cavaleiros de suporte. *''Power Rangers: Super Megaforce dará continuidade com os uniformes de Megaforce (Goseiger) e usarão os uniformes de Gokaiger para a versão upgrade (intitulado Modo Super Megaforce) de transformação dos Power Rangers do Passado. *Em nota ao Ranger Crew, não terá chaves-rangers dos Rangers Titânio (Lightspeed Resgate), Ranger Laranja (SPD ) e Rangers Espíritos (Fúria da Selva) por motivo das cenas de Gokaiger não combinariam com a nova saga, mas nota-se que o personagem teria aparecido entre os rangers lendários. *Tem possibilidades da Bandai lançar a coleção exclusiva destes personagens. *Acreditavam-se que a Saban afirmou que Gosei Sentai Dairanger não estaria em nenhum episódio devido a contraparte do mesmo não ter ocorrido completamente na 2ª temporada de Power Rangers em 1994, mas depois que foi mostrado no primeiro teaser no Comic-Con de 2013, finalmente foi mostrado desde "Earth fights back", 2º episódio de Super Megaforce. *No "Earth Fights Back" (ep.2), os Super Mega Rangers Azul, Verde, Amarela e Rosa se transformam em heróis que não aparecem em Power Rangers. Já no "Samurai Surprise" (ep. 5), foi a vez do Super Mega Ranger Vermelho, além disso, as Super Mega Rangers Amarela e Rosa se transformam em Yellow Mask e Pink Flash, das séries de super sentais conhecidas no Brasil como os Defensores da Luz Maskman e Comando Estrelar Flashman, ambas exibidas pela TV nas décadas de 80 e 90. Categoria:Super Megaforce Categoria:Power Rangers series Categoria:2014 Categoria:Séries de TV Categoria:Saban Brands era